


【盾冬】度日如梦

by Icylily



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 夏天到了，换个姿势捅刀。背景复3后，脑洞出来时还没看复4，若有和复4冲突的地方请无视。





	【盾冬】度日如梦

“叮铃铃——”

被子里伸出一只枯瘦如柴的手，按掉响个不停的闹钟。

“Mary……”

“抱歉，John。我去取报纸。”

Mary抓起沙发上的披肩，趿着鞋走向玄关，掀开门帘，几颗稀落的残星还在天边勉为其难地发着光，马路对面的房子已经亮了，一个魁梧的剪影倒映在窗户上。

带湿气的晨风卷起她花白的头发，她没有去拿车道上卷好的报纸，反倒裹紧披肩坐在台阶前，静候对面那扇红漆木门开启。

“早上好，Turner太太。”

“早上好，Steve。这么早就要晨跑吗？”

“嗯，军队里养成的老习惯了。”

“那你最好换个方向。昨天下午散步时我瞧见他们把街道挖得一塌糊涂。”

年轻人将头转向右边，平整的道路笔直延伸向远方。

“多谢您的提醒，可我更喜欢挑战。”

他冲她挥了下手，和往常一样选择了左边坑坑洼洼的小道。

 

***

Mary盯着停在马路边上的红色跑车怔怔出神，捏在手里的窗帘布皱巴巴地团起。她的好邻居搬到这里快一年了，她还是琢磨不透这个英俊的年轻人。

在“那件事”之后很多人都搬走了，像Shelbyville这样的小镇也一下子多了不少空置的房屋。在非常时期搬进来的Steve立刻在左邻右舍中引发了热议，毕竟他看起来怎么也不像个热衷田园生活的乡下小子。大家都在赌他什么时候会逃回城市里，就目前看来，谁的胜算都不大。

退休在家的Mary于是有了新爱好，那就是观察邻居的生活，John时常开玩笑说要给她买台望远镜。她知道Steve有一辆时常在半夜里轰响的哈雷机车，知道他每天花不少时间伺候那些花花草草，知道晨跑是他雷打不动的习惯，也知道他从来都是选择同一条路线。

可是像今天这样有访客上门还是头一遭。

“John，”她侧身面对沙发里的老人，“我觉得他和那姑娘的关系非同寻常，还是现在又时兴贴面吻了？”

John放下报纸。“唉，Mary，”他叹息着擦起老花镜。“也许他们只是普通朋友，也许他们早就结婚了，这和我们又有什么关系呢？”

“没关系，什么关系都没有！”Mary突然激动起来，她用力抓住窗帘往下拉，连带着整扇窗框都被扯得吱嘎作响。“反正这个家里的任何事你都不关心，任何事！”

“我不是那个意思……”

“Wendy离家出走时你也是这样，现在她再也没法回来打扰你了，你高兴了吧！”

“Mary！”

……

“你的邻居可真有趣。”黑寡妇松开压在百叶窗上的手指。“如果不是事先做过背景调查我可能会认为是Hydra又在搞什么新花样。”

“我搬来后他们帮了我很多。”Steve端着两杯饮料走过来。“尝尝我调的柠檬冰茶。”

Natasha接过玻璃杯。美国队长看上去精神矍铄，下巴刮得干干净净，淡金色的发整齐服帖地梳到脑后，方才拥抱时她还闻到了久违的发油味。

“复仇者最近在忙什么？我的联络器足足一个月没响，我都怀疑它是不是出故障了。”

“还是那堆破事，统计失踪人口，维持社会秩序之类的……不过我们能应付。”

“有托尼的消息吗？”

Natasha沉默地摇头，Steve叹了口气，带她朝屋后走去。

“你在电话里问起了我的隐居生活，”他推开通往后院的门。“我想你会喜欢这个吧。”

如茵的草坪被修剪得看不见一根杂草，风信子、绣球花和向日葵在花坛中迎风摇曳，院落一角的小型喷水池里几只麻雀正叽叽喳喳地嬉水，被打湿的羽毛在阳光里闪闪发亮。

“哇哦。”Natasha发出惊叹声。“你每天花多少时间打理这些？”

“两到三个小时。上手之后就容易多了。”

“容易？”Natasha不由得吐了吐舌头。“下次让你见见我养的矢车菊，它们都快被我折腾死了。”

她蹲在花坛边问了好些关于花卉和园艺的问题，Steve几乎有问必答，直到晌午的热浪把他们赶回室内。他给她看了楼上的两个房间，小的一间是卧室，另一间被改装成书房兼画室。

Natasha托着下巴，一幅接一幅地端详挂在墙上的作品。除了几张色彩鲜艳的花卉临摹外，绝大多数都是灰扑扑的铅笔素描。

“你在画油画？”

“到目前为止都是失败的尝试。”

“我喜欢这张。”她将视线停驻在怒放的向日葵上。“有梵高的感觉。”

“别取笑我了，Tasha，”Steve局促地搓着手。“我只想找点事干。你饿了吗？”

 

***

银色的餐刀划破苹果派金黄酥脆的外皮，肉桂特有的辛甜满溢而出，令人食指大动。

Natasha迫不及待地咬了下去。“上帝，这真是……”她陶醉地咂了咂嘴，舔去沾在唇边的饼屑。“你不考虑开个店？”

Steve在盘子边缘蹭去多余的果酱。“这是Turner太太的食谱，我还在学习中。”他旋转着刀刃。“再来一块吗？”

“不了，不了。”Natasha连连摇头。“我必须控制体重——顺带一提，我又开始跳芭蕾了。”她用两只手捧起杯子。“就像你说的，总要找点事干。”

Steve的眼角皱起了细纹。“这真是太好了。班纳那边呢？”

“我们好久没联系了，上次通话时他还在马来西亚。”

Steve轻轻叹了口气，抓起水壶往她的杯子里又添了些冰茶。“我很遗憾你们没能走到一起。”

黑寡妇潇洒地耸了耸肩。“这也是没办法的事。”她把半长不短的金发撩到脑后，褪下手腕上的皮筋绑住。“最近都没什么好消息，除了这个——佩珀生了。”

“我收到短信了，是个女孩。”

“我以你的名义寄了礼物过去。”Natasha摊开手，“你欠我五十美元。”当Steve把手伸进口袋时她又缩了回去。“开玩笑的，有你的派就足够了。”

“谢谢你，Tasha。”Steve低沉地说。“我知道我和托尼的事令你很为难，我也时常在想当时是否还有其他解决方法。”

Natasha不以为然地翻了个白眼，几缕红色的碎发从她额前滑下。“得了，就算时间倒流你也会做出同样的选择，我也是。”她的神情变得严肃起来。“倒是你，Steve，大家都很担心你。”

Steve低下头。“我挺好的。”他用调羹搅动玻璃杯里的冰块。“也许你不相信但这是真的。我在这里找到了前所未有的宁静。”

“嗯哼，看出来了。”Natasha干巴巴地评价。“那么他呢？你去看过他了？”

“还没。”

“一次都没有？”

Natasha诧异地抬起眉毛。“看在上帝的份上，Steve，你搬到这里快有十个月了……”

“我觉得这样更好。”Steve打断了她。“我已经不会再梦到他了。”

Natasha抱紧手肘，贴在椅背上的背脊挺直了。“你在撒谎。”她说，她的眼睛仿佛洞悉了一切。

水中的柠檬片泛着气泡沉浮，窗帘掀动了几下，一只误入的蜜蜂撞到了窗玻璃，嗡嗡地找寻着出出路。

“你的直觉还是一如既往地准。”Steve辛苦地挤出一个笑脸。“昨天夜里我甚至听见了他的声音，你知道这家伙都说了些什么吗？他说，Stevie，自从我十三岁时遇见你以来我的好运就用完了，你是我的扫把星吗？”

他突然不做声了，双目呆滞地望向Natasha背后的白墙，那上面什么都没有。

“Steve？”Natasha上下左右挥动着胳膊。“嘿？你还好吗？”

——啪！

桌子猛然一震，Steve整个人蹦到空中，打翻的饮料洒得到处都是。

“对不起，我不该打响指的……”

“我去拿些纸。”

他的声音有些颤抖，脸色惨白得像是刚被人从噩梦中唤醒。

 

***

抱着一大卷厨房用纸回到客厅的美国队长恢复了一贯的冷静模样，只是双颊依旧没什么血色。

Natasha帮他处理桌子和地板上的水渍，突然她的手机响了。“我该走了。”她朝玄关走去，手指还在屏幕上点来点去。“谢谢你的招待。”

“等一下，”Steve将纸团扔到一边。“有件东西我想还给你。”他移开还在滴水的餐桌，掀起两块松动的地板取出长条形的帆布包，拉开拉链。

“这是在追踪泽莫的路上我们从你的武器匣里拿的，他一直念叨着要物归原主。”

Natasha深吸了口气，指甲滑过枪柄上小小的沙漏印记。“那小子是个了不起的战士。”她沙哑地说。

“是的，”Steve弯起眼睛。“我永远记得他把匕首抛到空中的样子——要我把它放进后备箱里吗？”

Natasha沉思了片刻，重新拉上拉链。

“先替我保管着。”她斜了Steve一眼。“下次集结时我要你亲手交给我，梵高。”

Steve眼中闪过一些复杂的东西。“好吧。”他点了下头。

 

***

不知从哪里冒出的一大朵云彩遮住了太阳，为夏日的午后增添些许微不足道的凉意。

Steve将手插在牛仔裤后腰的口袋里，眯起眼睛目送Natasha的跑车绝尘而去。一阵清脆的玻璃破碎声引起了他的注意，那是从街对面传出来的。

他疾步穿过马路，跳上台阶，抬手就要去按门铃。

“亲爱的，我和你一样想她，但我们不能再这样下去了。”

“如果Wendy还活着他俩该有多般配……噢，John，为什么？为什么消失的不是我？”

清风化为无形的手，拨弄起挂在门廊下的羽毛风铃，色彩斑斓的贝壳撞在一起，盖过了门后压抑的抽泣声。

Steve缓缓放下手。“为什么不是我？”他轻声自问。

没有人回答他，连风铃都停止了喧闹。

Steve苦笑了两声，慢慢走向自家门口，就在他把手放在篱笆门上时，云层裂开了一道缝，一束光柔软地落在他脸上。

他抬头望向天空，如同下定了什么决心，他转身走上了右边的人行道。

 

***

这条道修得很好，地砖铺得既平又密实，路边栽种着郁郁葱葱的水青冈，浓密的树荫相当适宜跑步和散步。

大约两英里后，树荫消失了，取而代之是一片开阔的墓园，一条鹅卵石铺就的小径蜿蜒通向墓园深处。

Steve沿着小径走下去，走到一块爬满常青藤的墓碑前。

他用手拂去那些细嫩的新叶，露出没有任何雕饰的碑面，那上面刻着两个大写的B，底下是一行小字：1917-2018。

“我来了，Buck。”

墓碑下横卧着一把浅蓝色的矢车菊。

 

Fin

 

 

注：Shelbyville，Indiana是漫画中巴基的家乡，文中出现的植物参考了该州常见物种。


End file.
